


In The Arms Of An Angel

by Baelfire



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, F/M, Friendship/Love, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelfire/pseuds/Baelfire





	1. Chapter 1

***KA-BOOM***

 

Violently shaking your body, your eyes shot opened due to the frightening sound of thunder outside your curtain-covered windows. Blinking once, blinking twice and thrice, you sat upward almost silently, still soaked in drowsiness. Getting off your comfortable bed, you found yourself walking towards the kitchen, wanting a glass of water. Reaching the sink, you opened the faucet, letting water pour into your favorite cup before taking a sip of the cool liquid. After a few minutes, you finished replenishing your midnight thirst, rinsed the mug and put it back where it belonged. Turning your heels back to where you came from, you laid your back on the sheets with a thud and soon fell into a deep slumber.

 

Morning had come, along with the sound of birds chirping on your flowerbeds, signaling another day. You shifted your body, trying to turn away from direct sunlight on your beautiful face. Rubbing the tiredness from your eyes, you stretched, yawned before landing your bare feet on the soft rug underneath your bed and exiting your bedroom. You entered the bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet, took out everything you needed and did your morning routines. It wasn’t too long until you finished them all. Walking to the kitchen, you planned to have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast; you’ve always had a big sweet tooth.

 

As soon as you had every ingredient necessary, you heated the pan and began cooking. Hearing the sizzling sound of the frying pan had always been a pleasant habit of yours. It took you about 10 minutes before you could set those perfect pancakes in a dish, onto your dining table neatly. Sitting down, you began enjoying how delicious they taste between your teeth. A little while passed, it was time to clean up if you wanted to not get detention on your first day. Quickly but carefully, you washed the remaining dirty bits on that dish before setting it to dry. Then, you opened the fridge to have some orange juice, closed it and headed for the front door. Locking it with a click, you ran to the school bus.

 

After saying hello to the bus driver, you scanned around to find an empty seat. Your eyes lay upon one, as your feet started walking to it before someone else had the chance. Quietly, you took that vacancy next to a white-ish blue haired boy. He was looking out the bus window, but he swiftly turned his gaze to look at you when you sat down near him. “Hello,” you said, smiling at your schoolmate. His eyes studied your figure for a mere second before he greeted you back with a sly grin. A simple conversation occurred from that point. You were curious about his hair, asked about it and got your answer. His hair was all natural, which was somewhat weird; it made you wonder about his parents’ hair combo. He also had some questions for you, which you gladly replied. Exchanging names, ages, class number, you found out that he was called Pietro Maximoff, a year above you, currently studying in class 2-3 and 3-1.

 

The bus stopped at every student’s destination. Saying a friendly goodbye to your new male acquaintance, you stood up and started walking to the school entrance, completely unaware of Pietro’s gaze following your silhouette. Meeting your friends, going to class together had always been how you began a typical school day. Glancing back at the bus, you shrugged, finding no sight of the unique hair color. Shame, you wanted to take one last look at that very handsome face of his. Oh well, it was already time to get to class. Your guts ensured you that you would meet him again, soon. Little did you know, your intuition was right. When school was finally over, you waved goodbye to your friends, heading in an opposite direction.

 

Casually walking home on the concrete pavements is one of your hobbies. You loved watching how all leaves ruffle each time the wind blows beneath the golden sunlight of a warm afternoon. You loved the scent of freshly baked pies displaying on your neighbor’s window each time you walked pass their residencies. You also loved the sound of little children ringing their kiddie bicycles’ bells at the corner of the street. Humming your favorite tune, you skipped to the rhythm, not noticing a glint of silver breeze brushing through your hair. Reaching your apartment, you glanced upward and stopped in your tracks. There was someone strange, yet familiar standing on your porch. You swore there was no other one with hair like that.

 

“Pietro, right?”

“Oh, hey there!”

“What are you doing here?”

“I followed you.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope~”

“Then how did you arrive before me?”

“I’m really…REALLY quick.”

“Uh huh… And I should believe you because?”

“Watch this!”

 

You were utterly confused, not knowing what to expect of his next move. Feeling a gush of wind on your skin, you no longer saw Pietro in front of you. Blinking once, and you were surprised when Pietro appeared again out of nowhere, with a bag of chips in his hand. He handed you that piece of junk food, grinning widely. Tilting your head to the side, you thought it was quite a trick he did, or was it? You didn’t want to be impolite, leaving his hand hanging in the air like that, so you graciously took his gift. When your fingers slightly grazed his own, you smiled, muttering a thank you.

 

“Where did you get it?”

“Read the labels.”

“It’s…German?”

“Yep~ Took a little trip to Germany and stole it~”

“W-What?”

“I said-”

“No, I heard. But you stole this? How?”

“You care more about the stealing part than the Germany part? Wow.”

“Of course. Stealing is wrong.”

“Heh, you’re interesting. Let’s be friends!”

“Sure. As soon as you return this.”

 

Right at the moment you finished that sentence, Pietro was gone. Feeling determined to find the secrets to his tricks, you searched around for some sorts of magic tools but you found none. You were so focused on the self-given task that you didn’t pay attention to the blue headed guy who had just returned. Pietro was now staring at you, wondering what you were up to. He could have made his presence known easily, but he decided on silence, in order to watch your movements. You were peaking your head behind the bushes, using your hands to poke through the greens, with full intentions of finding out whatever you needed to confirm your suspicions. About three seconds later, Pietro ran out of patience, as he tapped your shoulder.

 

“I’m back!”

“Wah! P-Pietro?!”

“That’s me. Hi~”

“You scared the crap out of me!”

“Yeah. Sorry…notreallysorry.”

“How come you’re back already?”

“I returned a long LONG while ago. You were too busy to notice me.”

“…So you weren’t kidding about being quick.”

“Told ya~ You oughtta listen next time.”

“How fast are you?”

“Faster than the speed of sound, but not as much as the speed of light.”

“Really? Show me.”

“I could, but you won’t be able to see my form, not exactly.”

“Show me anyways.”

“Ok. Ready? 1, 2, 3!”

 

At the count of three, Pietro began running in circles around you. He was right; you couldn’t see him at all. However, you did catch a blurry glimpse of matte white wind whirling and surrounding your frame. It must be his hair, you thought. Suddenly, you found Pietro standing still in front of you, smirking with full-throttle confidence. You opened your mouth, then closed it, trying to find the right words to express your emotions. This happened for a moment before Pietro snapped his fingers, pulling you out of your train of thoughts. Your eyes found his nearly jet black ones before you raised your voice.

 

“Holy mother of cookies.”

“I know. I’m awesome~”

“…I thought I was alone.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“We’re alike. It’s easier if I just show you.”

 

You pulled Pietro to your front door, unlocking it, and entered. As soon as Pietro were inside your house, you closed the door, locking it again. Signaling him to join you in the living room, you put your hands on his shoulder and sat him down on your couch. You wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t freak out so you warned him in advance and told him to stay put no matter what you do. Having a wide smile on his face, he nodded in agreement. Pietro was excited, you could tell. Walking backwards from where he was sitting, you turned your back to him, took off your jacket, then your shirt, then your bra, revealing your top body wholly. While you were stripping, Pietro’s heart rate increased rapidly; he wasn’t sure of what you were about to do. He placed one finger on his lips; his eyes were glued on the smoothness of your skin, entirely anticipating.

 

Feeling the drop of temperature against your body, you shivered a bit before covering your front. You turned your head to ask Pietro one last time, as he confirmed his willingness once again. Inhaling a breath of air, you arched your back and let your secret unveil. Pietro could only stare at the newfound image in amazement. On your back, there was a pair of wings; one of them had black feathers while the other one has white. They were more magnificent than anything he had ever seen. You folded your wings half way, not wanting to knock down the furniture and turned to look at him, waiting for some remarks. Pietro’s eyes were still fixed on your wings, as they moved to cover your front fully for you to keep both hands at your sides. He removed himself from the couch; he was now only one meter away from you.

 

“Well? Say something?” you locked your orbs with his, expecting him to break the tension inside you. “…Beautiful,” he reached out to touch one of your wings; the compliment made you blush and the action caused your wings to flutter. “Oh, I’m sorry. If you’re uncomfortable,” he added, taking his hand away. “No, it’s alright,” you moved closer to him, assuring him of your consent. “Thank you,” his fingers lightly caressed your primary feathers, tickling you a bit. That was the first time anyone had ever seen your wings, let alone touch them. Small giggles escaped your lips, turning his attention back to you and your body. A tint of pink appeared on his cheeks, but he instantly wiped it away by returning his focus on your white wing. His hand trailed along the ivory feathers before pushing through the first layer. You gasped at the sudden sensation, but you didn’t stop him. He continued tracing more of your feathers, massaging them in the progress. Your breathing pattern was turning ragged and you were not sure of the reason. The feeling he gave wasn’t distressing you or anything, so why?

 

During the contact, your face had turned all shades of red, your stomach was forming knots; then your heart almost leaped out of your chest. Shortly after, you realized your body was drenched in heat, the unholy kind. Even though you didn’t hate the feeling, you couldn’t allow him to continue. You had just met him; you barely knew anything about him besides his name, his age, his class, his appearance and his ability. Putting a hand up, you told him to stop with a shaky voice. Pietro immediately removed his hand from where he had been, afraid that he had hurt you. Turning away from him again, you retracted your wings into your body, as you hurriedly put on your clothes, earning another longing gaze from Pietro. From behind, you could hear him apologizing.

 

“I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“…No, it wasn’t pain. It’s just…my wings are not used to physical contact.”

“So I’m the first?”

“Yes. Does that weird you out?”

“No. In fact, it’s the opposite.”

“What?”

“I’m ecstatic! A bit honored, too.”

“Why? They’re nothing special.”

“Are you kidding?! They are extraordinary!”

“…Really?”

“Believe me. I would give you anything just to see them again.”

“You don’t have to go that far, Pietro.”

“Are you saying that I’m gonna get a second glance?”

“Sure. And if you stop stealing things, I’ll let you touch them, too.”

“You pulled a hard bargain, but sure!”

 

Pietro extended his arm, ready to give you a handshake. You smiled brightly before taking his hand, firmly shaking it, sealing the deal. He plopped down on your couch again; you followed suit. Turning on the TV, you placed your eyes on the screen while he placed his on you. All of a sudden, an idea popped into your head as you jumped off the seat and ran to get the game console. When you returned, you asked Pietro to set everything up correctly because you were to challenge him with your favorite game. A smug grin appeared on his face when he told you that he was a Master Gamer, and that you would lose miserably. “Oh, we shall see about that,” you sneered at him. Thus, the game was on; and it did not stop until the stars came out. Altogether, your afternoon was well spent. Escorting Pietro to the front door, you told him good night, as you patted his shoulder, deciding that a hug would be too soon.  He appeared on the sidewalk in less than a second and waved goodbye at your direction before you closed the door. Looking up at the sky, Pietro wondered how wonderful it would be if he could watch you fly, someday.


	2. Chapter 2

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

 

“Just a second,” you sang, removing yourself from your study station, as you wondered who it could be. It was a cozy Sunday morning. You had just finished your weekly church duty and returned home about an hour ago. Normally, you would either lie on your bed like a lazy cat with a book in your hands or glue your eyes to your laptop, multi-tasking your fingers at random. Today, you chose the latter activity, reading the news, keeping up with society. However, you were interrupted by an unexpected visitor. You knew your friends wouldn’t come to your house without announcing their arrival in advance, neither would your distant relatives. Also, you were pretty sure that no other classmates of yours would know your address, unless they stalk you. So that left you with only one option available - your new special friend, Pietro.

 

Hopping down the curvy staircase, you didn’t want to let him wait too long. God knows what he would do if he got impatient. Worst, he would go steal every snack available at the shops and came back right at the moment you opened the door. Then, you would somehow have to deal with the police on his behalf. Shrugging off the awful thought of getting involved with the law enforcement, you hurried your pace to your front door. Reaching it, you twisted the knob and pulled, revealing the person who recently occupied your thoughts. His silver hair was still the first thing that caught your eyes, then his black goggles, along with his shiny jacket, but they quickly moved onto a particular box in his hand. The label said Twinkies.

 

“Pietro, I thought we had a deal! No more stealing!”

“Oh this? I didn’t steal it. I took it from the stash in my basement.”

“…You have a stash? And in your basement?”

“Yep~ My basement is my man-cave, my fortress of solitude!”

“Okay… Come on in, then.”

 

You moved out of the way, no longer blocking his entrance. It only took him 0.13 second to disappear from your sight. Shaking your head slightly, you wondered why you even knew that exact amount of time. Closing the door, locking it, you walked through the small hallway just to find Pietro sitting on your couch, fidgeting with the box of Twinkies, no longer wearing the goggles. You chuckled internally; he was the much taller one, yet he acted so childish sometimes. Taking quiet steps closer to him, you planned to steal the snack in one swipe. Unfortunately, you failed when you almost reached him, as he abruptly appeared behind you and poked your ticklish side. You yelped at his teasing action, giving him a deadly glare, while he just gave you his usual smug face.

 

“You should know by now that no one alive could ever outrun the awesome me~”

“Tsk. It’s my gift. I have every right to take it from you in any way I see fit.”

“True. That’s why I waited for you to come to me as soon as possible, for us to share. I could’ve ripped open the box and eaten them all by now, but no, I waited for you. Do you kno-”

“Alright already! Geez, as long as you don’t talk two miles per hour, you can do whatever you want.”

“Really? Then I wanna play a game!”

“What game?”

“It’s called ‘Never Have I Ever’. Ring a bell?”

“Ah. Okie dokie. I’ll start dividing the Twinkies.”

“But that’s wayyy too easy. How about we kick it up a notch?”

“What do you suggest?”

“The loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a whole day.”

“Hmmm… Deal!”

 

You took the Twinkies box from Pietro’s hand before walking to your kitchen. Arriving at the kitchen counter, you ripped the opener line on the box, pulled out the package, ripped it open, too. Taking out two glass bowls, you poured the delicious pieces of Twinkies evenly in each bowl before making your return to the living room. Moving to your coffee table, you pushed Pietro’s legs off, as you put two Twinkies filled bowls onto the glossy surface. Smacking his food thieving hand from stealing one or two pieces, you plopped down onto your couch, crossing your legs and facing him. Pietro instantly did the same. Your eyes locked onto his, telling him to go first. He smiled in amusement, wondering how in the world you two managed to understand each other so fast, given this was only the second hang-out time since you first met, which took place two days ago.

 

“Okay then! Never have I ever watched Titanic.”

“Your lost. *chomp* My turn. Never have I ever done any stealing.”

“Oh comon’, you can do better than that! *chomp* My turn. Never have I ever broken a bone.”

“Me neither. My turn. Never have I ever gone a day without food.”

“Heh, me neither. My turn. Never have I ever met someone with the same name as me.”

“Another one for me then. *chomp* You’re going down, Pete. Never have I ever fallen asleep under the stars.”

“I’d prefer Peter. And I’ve done that a thousand times *chomp*. Never have I ever made out with a hot dog.”

“Haha, that’s so weird. I’ve never done that, either. And I like Pietro, it’s unique. Never have I ever been blown away by a kiss.”

“Really? How about you try me? Okay. Never have I ever been against gay rights.”

“Down boy. Huh, I’ve always supported gay rights. Alright. Never have I ever-”

 

The game went on for a little while more, until you and Pietro were down to the last two pieces each. More than an hour had passed, as you two were glaring daggers at one another in an almost friendly competitive way. Adrenaline was pumping through your veins; clearly, neither of you wanted to be the other’s slave for a whole day, especially since it was nearly lunch time. You both had big appetite and Twinkies wasn’t going to cut it. Waving your fingers readily to snatch the next piece, you glanced at the bowl, then at Pietro, as you made another counter-attack. The question & answer game had taken a bizarre turn with either one of you being aware; you all wanted to win, badly.

 

“Never have I ever sexted!”

“Damn it! Never have I ever had a boner in public!”

“Comon’! Never have I ever been with the same sex!”

“That would have been hot. Never have I ever gotten a hickey!”

“Ah ha! *chomp* Only one more to go, baby! Never have I ever gone skinny dipping!”

“Maybe we could go some time! *chomp* Never have I ever had sex!”

“You went skinny dipping?! Gimme details later! Crap. Never have I ever told anyone I’m pansexual!”

“Pansexual? Really? I think I’m straight. Never have I ever been in a real relationship.”

“Oh, neither did I. Never have I ever felt truly close to anyone.”

“I win, *chomp* You’re mine for today.”

“What?! You’re cheating!”

“Nope! Cross my heart and hope to die.”

 

Pietro lifted his forefinger and crossed an X mark over his left chest, making it clear that he wasn’t lying. You stared into his deep orbs with utmost concentration, hoping to find some trace of deception in them. However, you confirmed he was telling the truth when you found none. Sighing deeply, you gradually accepted your miserable luck; you didn’t want to be a sore loser. After all, you had a lot of fun. You let your legs dangle, stretching them straight on your coffee table to prevent cramps. Sitting with your legs crossed in one place for more than an hour was tiring. Pietro copied your previous action. Glancing at his legs, they were indeed lengthy. Giving out a tiny sigh, you were prepared to accept your punishment.

 

“So what would you have me do for a whole day?”

“Haven’t thought about it yet. Wait for it.”

“M’kay. Tell me wh-”

“First of all, I want you to call me Peter. Second of all, I want you to buy me more Twinkies. Thirdly, I want to hang out till evening. Finally, I want you to tell me more about yourself.”

“Okay, Peter. Sure, I’ll buy you some later. If you don’t complain about being bored, then fine. And what do you wanna know?”

“Everything.”

“You’re gonna have to be more specific there.”

“Hmmm… How about I ask you a lot of questions? You’d have to answer each and every one of them honestly, though!”

 

Silence fell, as you considered his requests thoroughly. Calling him a different name would feel odd on your tongue, but it wasn’t too difficult. Buying him snacks was the easiest task; you really didn’t mind, not at all. Hanging out together till evening would leave you exhausted and not ready for a whole new week, but you lost fair & square, so you couldn’t complain. Personal questions? You weren’t sure how deep the personal level would go. Oh, what the heck? You turned your gaze upon his, nodding your head to confirm him of your decision.

 

“Alright, go ahead.”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Black, blue, green, white. In that order.”

“Favorite food?”

“Anything that tastes good, but mostly desserts.”

“Same here! Okay, favorite music?”

“Anything pleasing to my ears. Depends on my mood.”

“Allergies?”

“Once my mom made some dish from bamboo sprouts and I ended up in a hospital. So I guess I’m allergic to it.”

“Speaking of which, where are your parents? I haven’t seen them around.”

“Traffic accident. Ran away from the orphanage when I turned 15. Been on my own ever since. Don’t say I’m sorry. I don’t like pity.”

“Impressive. But how did you manage to have your own house or even support yourself? At this age, no less.”

“My power. Besides it’s small-scale, nothing to be impressed about.”

“Are you saying your wings could hypnotize people or something? ‘Cause that’s beyond cool!”

“Now that’s just silly. It’s my voice.”

“Show me.”

“You’ll regret it.”

“Show me anyways.”

 

Chuckling out loud, there was something quite déjà vu about this whole situation. You also experienced the mixed feeling of curiosity and doubt when you found out about his power; used those exact words, too. Closing your eyelids, you focused solely on what you wanted him to do. Breathing out a low whistle, direct some amount of energy towards channeling your voice into a more dangerously honeyed tone. When you shot your eyes open, you opened your mouth, “Peter, I need you to do something for me.” His head perked up at the sound of your silvery tongue; his eyes looked straight through you, emotionless. “Yes, anything for you, mistress,” he replied monotonously; he was completely under your control. Smiling at the new submissive side of Pietro’s, you decided to mess with him for a miniature moment. Although, you didn’t know where the title came from.

 

Starting point, you had him nearly cut his own hair, but stopped when the scissors were merely an inch away. You repeated that particular order several times for your entertainment; the reluctant expression on his face was priceless. Next, you told him to make you lunch, in which he surprised you by being very creative with sandwiches. Needless to say, you enjoyed sharing your tower of food with him, still wondering why it didn’t topple over. Then, you had him helped you clean up the dishes at a normal speed; he would wash them, and you would wipe them. Oh, how spending your early afternoon time like a boringly married couple almost made you roll on the floor laughing. As soon as everything was in their place, you sat him down on one of the stools. His eyes were glued to your form, his head tilted a bit to the left, looking like a lost puppy waiting for food; in this case, orders.

 

“Peter, I want you to remember every single thing that happened, do you understand?”

“Yes, milady.”

“Eh… Okay, you can drop the Victorian era titles now. Back to normal.”

“…Gah! Shit shit shit shit shit! Holy mother of-”

“Calm down, Peter.”

“But. You. I mean. The hell you made me do?! What? Why? Most importantly, how?”

“Well, I just have to concentrate really hard on my target, then everything just rolled off my tongue.”

“Huh, that’s amazing! Still mad at the cutting hair thing, by the way! What else can you do? Do others always remember or only when you want them to?”

“Only when I want them to. Most of the time, I just erase their memories of ever meeting me. And I do have another trick or two up my sleeves.”

“Show me! Show me! Show me!”

“Five years old much, Peter? I think I’ll save it for another day. Right now, I’m lazy~”

“M’kay, promise?”

“Promise.”

 

You relocated to your living room, laying your back on the couch gently. Afternoon sleepiness was about to drown you when Pietro swiftly joined you; he laid his head on his elbow. The space wasn’t sufficient for two grown bodies, especially with someone of his height, but it didn’t irritate him since your size would fit perfectly in his arms. Not that he would do something without your permission, of course. You stared at his chest with half-lidded eyes, not caring about the sudden closeness, as you nuzzled into his warmth. Listening to the harmonious beating sound of his heart was making you drowsier. He straightened his arm below your neck, letting you use his shoulder as a pillow when he laid his head on the leather surface. The most genuine smile appeared on his lips when his nose took in the sweet scent of your hair. Everything felt right, everything felt peaceful. You shifted, adjusting your body for the most comfortable sleeping posture, as your parted your lips slightly.

 

“Hey, Peter.”

“Yeah?”

“Who was it?”

“The one I felt truly close to?”

“Yes.”

“You.”

 

Shutting your eyes fully, you smiled into his heart. Pietro and you fitted like two pieces of a puzzle. Even if your meeting was unconventional, or the time was off in people’s eyes, you both acknowledged the fact that you were each other’s soul mates. “Wanna know mine?” you whisper-asked. “Dying to,” Pietro replied, resting his chin on the top of your forehead. “A silver hedgehog,” you attached your form to him, snuggling, as you put your palms on his torso. His left arm wrapped around your back, pulling you near his lap. His breathing slowed down to match yours, as he instantly fell into total tranquility, purely content with his kindred spirit next to him. Staying still in one place wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

***RING***

 

**Reader’s POV**

Hearing the sound of the final it’s-time-for-class bell, you closed your locker door with a thud after getting every book or notebook you needed for your first class - History. Ugh… You have never enjoyed that subject, not even once. Reminiscing the past just seemed like a waste of time to you. Why look back when you could move forward? Groaning one final time, you spun your heels, preparing yourself for the most boring 45 minutes of your week. Taking small steps, you were secretly imagining all kinds of scenarios, which work to your favor of not having to sit through another dull historical lesson. Unfortunately, you were more of a realist, so you decided to man up, as you sucked in a deep breath of air before reaching your fated destination. As you put your hand on the classroom door handle, you felt a gush of wind tangling your locks. Smiling to yourself, you turned around to face the source of the sudden cool breeze, giving your usual greetings.

 

“A good morning to you, Pietro.”

“Good morning, beautiful~ What’s on your agenda today? Wait! Let me guess. Hmm…Does it start with an H?”

“It’s History, Pietro, the most efficient form of torture of all time.”

“Why don’t you just skip it then? Seems legit~”

“No, Pietro. That is far from being ‘legit’.”

“Oh comon’! Live a little, eat more Twinkies and run like the wind! Nobody tells us what to do! We were born to be wild!”

“Okay… Come back down to Earth with me and maybe, just maybe I’ll reconsider.”

“That’s more like it! Let’s go! You’re gonna love Holland! I’m gonna support your neck so you don’t get whiplash kk? Oh, and close your eyes!”

“Wait what?”

“Whiiippplaasshhh~”

 

Before you could register what was going on, you were scooped up in Pietro’s arms, with one of his hand supporting your neck. You weren’t even able to blink when you realized your surrounding had changed dramatically. Your school’s long hallway was replaced with massive green hills. Your schoolmates’ lockers had turned into several vintage-looking windmills. Each and every one of them had fields of varied colored tulips growing in circles, both blending and contrasting with the ever peaceful meadow. Even though your head was killing you and your jaw was probably dropping, as your eyes drank in the grand beauty of a foreign land. You completely forgot about your currently intimate position with Pietro, who was waiting for some kind of reactions and enjoying how your hands were still gripping on his leather jacket.

 

Pietro let you down for you to stand on your own; he still hadn’t gotten what he wanted from you yet. Tapping his foot in a messy rhythm, he was feeling the need to run all across Europe, because being patient was never one of his virtues; if he did have any left. Pacing back ‘n’ forth in a pretty fast circular motion, his eyes were glued to you, expecting more than just this irritable silence. He would wear out the soles of his shoes or run home with his socks on fire at this point. Grunting with each breath, Pietro couldn’t take it anymore. He appeared in front of you within the nick of a millisecond, waving his hand frantically to gain your attention. When you turned to look at him attentively, he smirked, knowing that he succeeded breaking you out of your trance.

 

“Welcome back, princess! I’m really tired of waiting. So tell me, what do you think?”

“It’s great…”

“What? That’s it? That’s all I get for bringing you to your most favorite place on Earth?”

“No no, hang on, give me a second.”

“I already gave you a minute, and to be honest, it felt like a month.”

“A month, really?”

“Okay, so it was a bit of an exaggeration, but you know what I meant!”

“Alright! It’s marvelous, stunning, dazzling, wonderful, etcetera etcetera.”

“Ouch! How could an angel damage me with words alone?”

“Stop being a drama king, Pietro. Plus, thank you, really, for bringing me here.”

 

Narrowing the distance between the two of you and standing on tiptoe, you pulled him into a light embrace, hugging your arms over his broad shoulders. He swiftly returned the warm gesture, laying his hands on the chaste part of your waist. You hummed in response, letting your breath tickle his ears. He let out a few giggles, allowing you to feel the vibration of his chest; he was pleased with his spontaneous plan’s outcome. A smile appeared on your beautiful face, as you soon joined Pietro in the tiny laughter. You were the first one to pull away, not wanting to over-complicate things in this early state of friendship.

 

**Pietro’s POV**

Seeing her breaking the delicate physical contact all too quickly, I was a bit disappointed, but I didn’t let the feeling surface. Instead, I gestured her to go ahead and enjoy herself; that she could do anything she liked from then on. I watched her ponder around with what seemed to be her many options before she turned to me, giving me the most wicked grin I’d ever seen. I knew right away that she was up to no good, and it would involve me in the progress. Proudly smirking to myself, I asked her about what little naughty idea she had in mind. Her grin grew wider as she grabbed my arms, pulled me closer and whispered it in my ears. Her soft voice sounded even lovelier in a lower tone. ‘I double-dog dare you to a race, Quicksilver.’

 

Truthfully, I was more surprised than thrilled after knowing what she had planned in her head. I turned my gaze to her, checking for any signs of ‘just kidding’, but I found none. Tilting my head quizzically, I demanded to know the prize for winning, as I taunted her with my huge sense of humor… Alright, it was my large ego or cockiness, if you preferred. Next thing I knew, she was removing her denim shirt, which was covering a low-back cut tank top underneath. A new wave of excitement engulfed my body, for my wish was to be fulfilled in a matter of seconds. I was soon able to watch her fly. Even better, I’d race her on the ground while she tried to match my pace in the sky. Or vice versa, but that’s highly unlikely. Snapping my focus back on the name she just called me by, I wondered why she used it.

 

“What did you just call me?”

“Quicksilver.”

“Weird. Why that name? Sure, it has a nice ring to it, but why?”

“When you ran circles around me last Friday, I only managed to catch a tint of silver whirling in the air, so I came up with it.”

“Quicksilver. Quicksilver. Quicksilver. Hmm… It doesn’t sound half-bad.”

“Of course not, I spent the whole night drafting and combining.”

“You thought about me all night?”

“…I was curious. In my defense, when I get curious, it’s hard for me to stop half-way.”

“So you did think about me, all. night. long~”

“…I’m gonna stop you right there. Let’s just start racing.”

 

She put her forefinger on my lips, telling me to shut up in the cutest way, but she instantly pulled it back when I stopped talking. Grinning widely, I put my goggles on and adjusted my jacket. If it was a race she wanted, a race she shall get. Turning to look at her, I noticed she had already unfolded her wings; they looked even more marvelous out in the open fields. She met my gaze, mouthing the winner’s prize out loud. I snickered right after, for I was going to get any new video games of my choosing. She picked up as many rocks as she could find, setting up a starting line; she wanted everything to be fair. I dared not laugh out loud, since I didn’t want to rub salt on her wounds just yet.

 

I watched her diligently laying one stone after another down on the grassy hill. When she finished placing them orderly, she signaled me to get on my mark. It only took me less than 0.01 second to do what she wanted. I crouched down, like any professional runners would, as she expanded the pair of wonders on her back. I secretly admired them through the glass shield of my goggles, hoping she wouldn’t notice how I gawked at her. Unfortunately, being soul mates means I could never hide anything from her. She took one look at me; then she stuck out her tongue playfully. God, how adorable could this girl get? “Ready,” she began counting down, “Set. Go!”

 

**Reader’s POV**

You ran across the starting line for about three seconds, as you fluttered your wings, preparing for take-off. Next, you took a leap off the ground, spreading your wings fully, feeling the wind brushing against your feathers. Keeping your arms near your body, you closed your eyes, but instantly opened them when you sped up. Looking down on the ground, you saw Pietro’s signature flash of silver locks, but you also noticed something else. He wasn’t keeping his eyes on the road; instead, they were fixed on you. It seemed liked the speedster had slowed down, all to watch you. A wide smile crept up on your structured face, as you lowered your flying height to get close to him. Your wings fluttered when you reached Pietro’s current height from soil beneath, making him grin devilishly.

 

“You just couldn’t stay away, could you?”

“And you just couldn’t look away now, could you?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, angel~ I’d hate to see you fall.”

“Even if it meant straight into you?”

“Wh-”

 

Pietro’s run came to an immediate halt. His feet almost stopped moving, but you kept your flying momentum, not planning to lose the bet you started. Glancing over your shoulder, you found his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink with his mouth shockingly hung open. You gave him a smug smirk of your own before quickening your pace, as you left him there, wordless. Admittedly, you didn’t expect him to freeze on the spot after hearing your seemingly teaser confession. Still, you weren’t about to let a golden opportunity to out-speed the fastest boy on Earth go to waste. As soon as you’d made up your mind, you twirled your body upward like a mini tornado. When your wings touched the clear blue sky, they out-stretched to the max. Soon after, you returned to your normal flying pose and accelerated faster. “See you at the finish line, Quicksilver!”

 

**Pietro’s POV**

‘I must have heard it wrong. Yes, that must have been my ears not functioning well. I oughtta go see the doctor…a freaking doctor. There was no way she would have told me her feelings first. No, I know her too well. She’s way too proud for that. Or was she? I mean I could be wrong, right? Everybody changes. She, too, would change. Hopefully, it wouldn’t mean leaving me. I would be utterly crushed. Pretty sure I would stalk her afterwards. How creepy. Jesus, get a hold of yourself, Pietro!’ My train of thoughts was falling off its trail. My head was spinning out of control. Only until she tauntingly mocked me that I snapped out of my trance-like state.

 

“OH NO YOU DON’T!” I shouted, chasing after her, while keeping my eyes glued to her figure up above. She was beautiful, so beautiful. At first, I planned to gain my soon-to-be new favorite video game the easy way. However, every bit of my logic crumbled when I first laid my gaze upon her extended wings as they soared through the sunlight. I was totally captivated. The sight was more than anything I could imagine; she was more than anything I could wish for. I would even settle for a tie, if it would help me carve the divine image deep inside my memories. “You can’t get away that easily, princess!” I was now facing her head on, causing her to hit whatever break she got under those feathers. It was to no avail because she crashed right into me, sending me backwards.

 

We kept on rolling, crushing the lovely tulips along our path of childish destruction. Finally, my back hit the side of a windmill, allowing us to stop. I was pretty sure I wasn’t the only one feeling dizzy, but I was damn sure about me having some major back pain tomorrow. Groans could be heard from the both of us, as I saw her pouting. Her feathers were mixed with flower petals, leaves and dirt. I giggled out loud, earning a smack to the chest from her palm. “Ow! What was that for?!” I asked. “That, is for startling me,” she punched my shoulder. “Ow! And what was that for?!” I rubbed my shoulder. “That, is for dirtying my wings. Thanks to you, now I’d have to spend at least 3 days to clean them all up,” her voice filled with rage.

 

“I could help you, you know. I work fast. And by fast, I mean really REALLY fast!”

“No.”

“Why not?!”

“You don’t know the first thing about wing grooming!”

“Gimme 5 minutes and I’ll master it! Promise!”

“…”

“Admit it. It’d be much quicker that way.”

“Ugh… Alright then. Let’s go back to my house.”

“Nuh uh~ Not so fast, sugar. You still got some explaining to do.”

“What the he- Oh, I see. But I thought I was being blunt?”

“…Are you saying what I think you’re saying, which could or could not be the thing you were saying back then, but if I heard you right then it’s really what you’re saying, isn’t it?

“Yes.”

“…So, you love me?”

“And you love me.”

 

She raised her hands, taking my goggles off; then she put her palm on my cheek, slowly pulling my face to hers. I could feel her hot breath tingling on my lower lip. I could also feel every organ in my body burning 100 miles per second when her lips lingered, a few millimeters from mine. It was only a short while, but the anxiously anticipating part of me made it seem like forever. Until at last, we kissed. Melting by how soft her pinkish skin felt against my rough one, I placed my hand on her neck, deepening our kiss. She opened her mouth slightly, inviting me in; and I gladly took her offer. Her right hand roamed through my hair when her left one gripped on my arm. That pushed me over the edge. Without warning, I gently pushed her down onto the never-ending green, still locking our lips together. Just like that, chaste kisses soon turned into a full-blown French make-out. Opening my half-lidded eyes, I saw her wings wrapping themselves around me. Smiling breathlessly between our touch, I couldn’t help but feel sheer happiness, being in the arms of an angel.


End file.
